Some Birds Sing While Others Don't
by RobinLover4Ever
Summary: The Justice and Young Justice Leagues get captured by none other than... Deathstroke. But, where is Robin? What happened to him? And, who is this strange kid with Deathstroke? Crossover! Yj and Justice Leagues crossover! War: cruel hummor in some place. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Wake Up

I don't own anything! WARNING: twisted story

Robin woke up on a bed that he was chained to. "Not asterous!" he thought. His arms and legs were chained to it. He was frightened. But, this didn't frighten him. What did frighten him, was who's bed he was sleeping on.

It was… black and… orange bed sheets and pillows. On the comfier smack dab in the middle, was a giant silver S.

Slade.


	2. Sleepy Shots

I own nothing! Leave Comments for me please!

A few minutes after Robin woke up, Slade came in. Robin's suspicions where confirmed. Slade still wore the half black, half orange steel mask, his steel guards, steel boots, and his black pants and shirt. He still wore gloves too and the shirt was long sleeved. "Hello, Robin, how's my little bird?" Slade asked. "Terrible since you came in," Robin said. "Now is that a way to treat your master" Slade asked. "Yes, it is the right way" said Robin. That earned him a slap across the face. "You're an insenifigent, rude little boy!" Slade said. He was outraged by Robin's comment. "You know I have feeling too!" yelled Robin. "I know, and that is going to be your downfall!" Slade said then laughed evilly. "Screw you! You're an evil bastard! You're such a bastard, that your name should be Slade, the bastard, Wilson! You're… you… gave… me… sleepy… shot?" Robin said. "Yes, I did, and I'll wake you up after we get to the chamber." Slade said. Robin was then out.

What did you think? Sorry it's a short story. My mind is spinning around cause I am having a crazy day! Anyways, more to come! Yaya!


	3. Beating of a Liftime!

I don't own anything!

Five long hours.

That's how long Robin was beaten. Slade didn't go easy on him either.

Slade whipped him, shot him, stabbed him, punched, kicked, hit his head on the wall a couple times, used Joker venom, used Scarecrow venom, made him sing sad songs, gagged him, chained him up, beat him with a crowbar, hit him with a hammer, chained him up, burned him with some fire, choked him, used barbed wire, shocked him, cut him with a dagger, made him scream until he couldn't anymore, dehydrated him, told him no one cared about him, told him the Justice and Young Justice Leagues died, told him that Slade was the only one he has left, hit him with empty beer and wine bottles, reminded him of his past, his fails, and the people who he let them die, Slade also drugged him with illegal drugs, made Robin beg on his hands and knees for mercy (that didn't come), made Robin beg for water and food, and then, Slade did the worst thing ever!

Slade…

That's where it ends people! (Not the real ending, just the chappy ending)! Find out what happens in the next chappy! What did Slade do to Robin?


	4. Broken to the Core

I don't own anything! On with the show….

Slade…

R-r-raped R-Robin!

With all of those things that happened to him, he thought he could keep his cool.

WAS HE WRONG!

He broke in front of Slade. He went INSANE in front of Slade. He cracked in front of Slade. He was a broken Robin now.

He let Slade patch him up, and carry him to his bed. There, he curled up and cried for a few minutes.

He knew now that only, and ONLY, Slade would keep him.

Because no one would want a beaten down hero…

OMG! No one saw that coming did you? Hum? Okay, next chappy or two, will be a real twist.


	5. Justice WakeUp

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

We woke up in a cold, damp, dark hallway? No, more like a hallway with lots of rooms on the sides… (Idk what u call those)

It was the whole freaking JUSTICE and YOUNG JUSTICE LAEGUES that got captured!

And what's worse is that we all have no clue where ROBIN is!

(Where's Robin?) Reviews? (2 b con.)


	6. Outfit?

Outfit?

I STILL don't own any YJ or JLA….. Which makes me sad. If I did own them, all hell would break loose… (Insert evil grin here)

{Break-line…. Break-line… Break-line…}

When Robin woke up the next day, there was a parcel on his bed, and a note on the parcel.

The note read….

_Dear my little bird,_

_ I want you to wear EVERYTHING in the parcel._

_Your master, _

_Slade_

So, after Robin read the note, he tore the pretty wrapping of blue off the parcel. Inside the cardboard box that was wrapped, was his…. Outfit?

The outfit was a blue dress, with red lace, and white trim that went to his knees. Robin put on the 'pretty' dress (in his opinion), the fishnet stockings, the white gloves, the blue headband, which had red lace on top of it and went a little down in front of his ears a little, and he also put on the blue high heels with a red bow on it and a white line perfectly in the middle of the bow.

He looked in the mirror at his appearance. The dress went perfectly with his blue eyes. He smiled and let out a short girlish laugh.

He looked in the parcel to see if he missed anything. There, he found a blue caller (idk how 2 spell that) with a small red bell and a tag that said "Slade's" on it. He happily put the caller on. Then, he found two blue cuffs for his wrist in the parcel. He put them on, and then found a note in the bottom of the parcel.

This note said….

_My little Robin,_

_By the time you read this, you should be fully dressed. Come out of your room, turn left, go down the hallway, turn right, and on the first door to the left, that is where I will be waiting for you my dear. Please come._

_Slade_

So, Robin did that.

(Break-line…. Break-line…. Break-line….)

Hope u enjoyed. Sorry 4 the hold up. I was busy with cleaning, school, and my pets… gurrrrrrr! Anyways, I'm on summer, so I hope I can make some more stories 4 u. Anyways, there r some more I made so, if u want 2 read those while u wait for the next chappys, I would appreciate it! Comments? Reviews?


	7. Getting ready to see what's downstairs!

Some Bird Sing While Others Don't Part…?

**LOL! I LOST COUNT! BTW; Slade has his mask on… it's the fabric mask.**

Robin and Slade where sitting at the oak wood table, enjoying their breakfast. Robin sometimes stared at Slade for a little bit at a time, until Slade caught him.

"You know it's rude to stare."Slade said suddenly. Robin made a little squeak because he was caught.

"Sorry." Robin said quietly. "Why where you staring my little bird?" asked Slade. "Uh… well… it's your… well…. um… goatee." Robin said. "It is. Is it bothering you?" asked Slade.

"NO!Err… no… just… I never thought your hair to be white… or you to have a goatee…" Robin said.

"Oh… you like my little bird?" Slade said a little sexily. Robin started to blush.

"Hum… my little bird does like." Slade said. He had to admit that he was a little amused.

"Well… besides that, what do you want to do today?" asked Slade.

"I don't know." said Robin.

"Okay, then let's go see our little friends down stairs." said Slade.

"Okay!" Robin said.

"But, they may not be happy, so just tell me when you don't want to be down there anymore. Also, I will call you ONLY call you Silver down there okay?" asked Slade.

"Yes, master." Sliver (Robin) said.

"Okay, let's go." Slade said.

They both got up and walked through six different hallways, to some stairs.

**OMG! What's ganna happen? I can't wait! REVIEW! Till next time!**


	8. Finding Out Batman has

**Some Birds Sing While Others Don't Part…8!**

**I finally am updating! Hurray! I OWN NOTHING BTW! I made u guys wait long enough, so read on! **

**GO! Why are u still reading this disclaimer/ author note thingy?**

_After Slade and Robin walked down the Tenth Flight of stairs and went through the Kryptonite laced Door and about twenty different codes that NO ONE could hack through… _**(That definitely doesn't scream paranoid!)**

When Slade and Silver went through the door, everyone's eyes were on them.

"Slade! What did you do with Robin?" demanded Flash, who was in Uncle-Protection mode.

"Robin? Well let's see the bird or the blunder?"

"The boy… err…. Blunder?" Kid Flash said confused.

"A nickname Joker gave Robin and it spread to the villain society and stuck." Batman said.

"Oh!" said Kid Flash.

"Well, where is he?" asked Artimis impatiently.

"He's closer than you think." Slade stated.

"What? And who is that kid behind you?" asked Stargirl.

"Who? Him, oh that's just Silver" Slade said. Everyone looked at Silver, but then looked back at Slade.

"Slade once I get out of here, you're going to jail!" yelled Batman.

"Please Batman, no one can get out of those jail cells" Slade said.

Batman just grunted and muttered something about a pitchfork, hell, Slade in pain, and finding Robin.

Slade went to the door in the back and opened it.

"Silver, stay here and watch the people while I go do something important. (I'm really descript(ed) there! :D)

"Yes, Master." Silver said obediently.

Silver turned his blue piercing eyes to the prisoners.

Once Batman had a good look of Silver's eyes, he was immediately thought of Robin.

Why though?

This kid wasn't Robin. Robin would NEVER put something like that on. He also would NEVER work with that villain Slade.

Then it clicked. Batman knew Sliver was really Robin, but he couldn't confirm it.

Slade came out then.

"Slade?" asked Batman in a calm cool voice that sent shivers down the leagues' backs.

"Yes?"

"How long did you beat that kid?"

"Five hours straight, nonstop." And with that Slade left the room with Silver.

In earlier training with Robin, Robin was able to go through three hours of nonstop beating before he gave up and submitted.

That endurance grew over the years.

Last month, he was able to take five hours nonstop pain before he gave up.

Now, Batman KNEW FOR SURE that Silver is indeed Robin.

(Break-line… Break-line…. Break-line….. Break-line… I LIKE BREAK-LINES!)

How'd u think of it? Read, review, and enjoy! :D


	9. When Batman Has NO Sleep and Has a Plan

Some Birds Chapter… 9

I OWN NOTHING! Read on please! :D

(Random Barking Spider's P.O.V.) (:p)

So, Batman knew that Silver was really Robin. So, what was he going to do? Well, he was going to do what any Bat does best.

He would keep it a secret! :D

Well, what do you want him to do? Tell the Leagues and have them see him as a traitor.

NO WAY! He wasn't about to break his little bird any more. No, in fact, he was going to take his time getting away and see how Slade deals with the child.

That thought brought an evil smirk to Batman's face.

He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings though. So, everyone in Young Justice and the Justice League saw the smirk and started freaking out.

"OMG!BATMANHASANEVILSMIRKONHISFAC EANDITLOOKSREEEAAALLLLYBAD!OMGWE'REALLGOINGTODIE!" Yelled Flash in his speedster talk.

At that moment, EVERYONE in the room started yelling at the top of their lungs because they were FREAKIN SCARED!

Seriously, that smirk made Superman piss his pants. But that's easy now days isn't it? (lol, sorry don't mean to hurt anyone's feelings, just wanted some crude humor for some reason…)

Well, everyone calmed down after Batman stopped smirking insanely and electrocuted them all.

(Batman's P.O.V.)

I electrocuted them all because they were being so DAMN LOUD!

Now, it's time to sleep while I can have the peace…

(Break-line….Break-line…..Break-line…..Break-line….Break-line….)

Upstairs, Slade knew that Batman knew that Silver was really Robin.

Also, Silver knew, that I knew, that Batman knew, that he was Robin. Just Silver doesn't actually know who Robin is because I might have bashed him on the head too hard…. Oh well!

We both can't contain our laughter. When Batman is in a bad mood, he really knows how to bring down the house!

Well, I have to take my little birdie to his bed now.

(Break-line….Break-line…Break-line….Break-line…..Break-line)

I put my little birdie under his blankets and say goodnight.

I then leave him to sleep, which he was out like a light.

I go downstairs to the computer room, and look to find clues about WHAT made the Bat so damn happy.

I come up empty handed, and I was tired as it was, so I go to my bedroom and go to sleep.

What can I say? It was an exciting day today. Well, I shut the lights off and go into a peaceful sleep, one I haven't had in YEARS, that was until I heard the blood chilling, horror filled SCREAM from Robin's room…

(Break-line….Break-line….Break-line….Break-line…..Break-line)

**What's going to happen next? Just stay tuned to find out! :DDDD**


	10. Sleepy State

**Some Birds Ch. 10**

**WARNING; FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFFY, FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFFY FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF, FFFFFLLLLLUUUUFFFFFF!**

_What can I say? It was an exciting day today. Well, I shut the lights off and go into a peaceful sleep, one I haven't had in YEARS, that was until I heard the blood chilling, horror filled SCREAM from Robin's room…_

**(Now…)**

I get up and RUN LIKE HELL to Rob-Silver's room.

When I get up there, he's thrashing in his bed like crazy.

I start to wake him up by saying his name and shaking him a little **(Lol, like that's ganna work.)**

I pull him against my chest and start petting his hair.

Slowly, he starts to calm down.

He opens his eyes soon after.

"Slade?"

"Hum?"

"Don't leave me."

"Okay."

Robin puts his head back on Slade's chest and falls asleep.

"Now, have sweet dreams my bird."

A kiss on the forehead.

Slade puts Silver back down on the bed.

He starts to leave when he hears a faint

"I love you Slade."

Slade closes the door and leans against it then whispers, "I love you too…"

**AWWWWWWW! Now, next chapter will be how the JL hears Silver's TERIBLE SCREAM! D: **


	11. Protective UncleBerry

**Some Birds Sing While Others Don't Chapter 11**

**I OWN NOTHING! Chocolate!**

The scream sliced through the air in the holding cells **(I'm calling the thingies that hold the JL and YJ that now.) **

Immediately everyone was alert and ready to battle.

Nothing came after the scream.

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Well, now everyone who didn't realize that Silver was Robin, now they did.

"Robin." A couple of the heroes said.

Everyone looks at Batman, and gives him a 'Did you know that Silver was actually Robin?' look.

Batman just huffed.

"Yes, he did know. Why? Because he's the Goddamn Batman." Martian ManHunter said.

"We need to make a plan to get out and save Robin!" Flash said, turning very serious.

Everyone knew that he just went into Protetive!UncleBerry mode!

"The game is on bitches!" Kid Flash said.

**I know it's short and that I haven't updated in a few… months? Weeks?**

**My computer and school and other shits had been giving me a hard time lately.**


End file.
